sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Remember? (Phil Collins song)
| released = 26 April 1990 (US) November 1990 (UK) 1991 (France) | format = CD maxi, 7" single, 12" single | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Soft rock | length = 4:36 | label = Atlantic, Virgin, WEA | writer = Phil Collins | producer = Phil Collins, Hugh Padgham | prev_title = That's Just the Way It Is | prev_year = 1990 | next_title = Hang in Long Enough | next_year = 1990 }} "Do You Remember?" is a single performed by Phil Collins released in 1990 from his album ...But Seriously. The song had minor success in European countries but went to number one on both the Canadian and US Adult Contemporary charts. It also peaked at number four on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming the third top-ten hit from the album, and reached number one in Canada to become Collins' third consecutive number-one single from the album. A live performance of the song appears on the Serious Hits... Live! album. The live version was released as a single in Australia and Europe, where it reached number 57 on the UK Singles Chart and the top 30 in Belgium, France, Ireland and the Netherlands. The song was written by Collins and produced by Collins and Hugh Padgham. Singer-songwriter Stephen Bishop is a backing vocalist on the track.Wesley Hyatt (1999) The Billboard Book of #1 Adult Contemporary Hits (Billboard Publications) The song's lyrics are from the perspective of a man whose relationship is failing, due to his lover's neglect. An instrumental cover performed by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra was released later. It was extremely popular in Bulgaria during the early 1990s, due to a then-famous teenage TV program using it while showing its closing credits. The song was also featured in the United States Army aviation action movie Fire Birds starring Nicolas Cage and Sean Young. Formats and track listings 7" single #"Do You Remember?" #"I Wish It Would Rain Down" (Demo) CD maxi #"Do You Remember?" (Live) #"Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" (Live) #"Doesn't Anybody Stay Together Anymore?" (Live) #"Inside Out" (Live) CD maxi - Caroussel boxset #"Do You Remember?" (Live) #"Doesn't Anybody Stay Together Anymore?" (Live) #"The Roof Is Leaking" (Live) 7" single #"Do You Remember?" (Live) – 5:47 #"Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" (Live) – 3:32 12" single #"Do You Remember?" (Live) – 5:47 #"Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" (Live) – 3:32 #"Doesn't Anybody Stay Together Anymore" (Live) – 5:52 Personnel *Phil Collins – vocals, keyboards, percussion *Daryl Stuermer – guitar *Pino Palladino – bass *Stephen Bishop – backing vocals Charts Original version Weekly charts Year-end charts Live version References External links * Category:1990 singles Category:1991 singles Category:Phil Collins songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Live singles Category:Songs written by Phil Collins Category:Rock ballads Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Hugh Padgham Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Collins Category:1989 songs